Ravio
How Ravio joined the Tourney Ravio is a character from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. He runs Ravio's Shop, where Link can rent or buy items needed to complete dungeons. Ravio wears a purple hood that resembles a rabbit. He resembles Bunny Link from A Link to the Past, as well as Nabbit from New Super Mario Bros. U, though the latter has been debunked as a coincidence by Satoru Iwata. Shortly after Link fails to stop Yuga from abducting Seres from the sanctuary, Ravio, passing by the sanctuary, saves Link and brings him back to his house. After Link awakens, he grants Ravio permission to stay in his house, where Ravio sets up his shop. Additionally, he gives Link his bracelet. Initially, Ravio will only rent items to Link and will send Sheerow to retrieve any rented items should Link fall in battle. He will begin selling off his wares after Link finds the Master Sword, and will thank Link for allowing him to make enough Rupees to retire early if every item in his shop is bought. After Yuga-Ganon and Princess Hilda are defeated and Princess Zelda is freed, Ravio enters Lorule, where it is revealed that he is the Lorulian counterpart to Link. A servant of Hilda's, Ravio did not agree with her plan to steal Hyrule's Triforce. He was afraid to stand up to them, however, so he fled Lorule, hoping to find a hero who could stop Hilda and Yuga. He successfully convinces Hilda that stealing Hyrule's Triforce would only bring out the worst in Lorule, which was exactly the scenario their forebears had hoped to avoid when they destroyed Lorule's Triforce, and the two see Link and Zelda off as they return to their own world. After Link and Zelda wish on Hyrule's Triforce to restore Lorule's Triforce, Ravio and Hilda are seen in the Sacred Realm of Lorule as the clouds part and their Triforce is restored. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Waves a hammer in his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Swings his hammer wildly and pulls out the ice rod as the camera zooms saying "Let me guess. You don't have time to waste on me? Oh, do you have time...?" Special Moves Ice Rod (Neutral) Ravio uses the ice rod to create four ice rocks to crash into each other. Lorule Bomb (Side) Ravio rolls a giant bomb forward and then flings the bomb at the enemy. Hammer Spin (Up) Ravio jumps into the air spinning his hammer. Boomerang-Ice (Down) Ravio uses the boomerang to release a tornado in front of him. He then uses the ice rod to freeze the enemy and then the iceberg explodes. Lorulean Light Arrow (Hyper Smash) Ravio shoots out three arrows of light on the enemy. Bomb-erang (Final Smash) Ravio shoots three bombs from his bow and then summons two tornados with the boomerang to combine together to blow enemies away. Victory Animations #Ravio swings his hammer and nearly trips, then swings it again and almost falls over. He drops the hamemr and rubs his mask saying "Phew... I'll admit, I had a moment of crippling panic, but I guess I won!" then rests on his side. #Ravio makes some icicles with the ice rod saying "All right, we're all done!" then looks at his checklist and continues "Huh? That was just one task on the checklist?" #Ravio drops some rupees and says "So glad to be of service!" On-Screen Appearance Ravio jumps out of a Lorule portal and says "All right, let's get this ball rolling!" Trivia *Ravio's rival is a military assassin hunting down Ultratech, Black Orchid. *Ravio shares his English voice actor with Saitama, Flare Dancer, Black Turbo, Kyoshiro Senryo and King. *Ravio shares his Japanese voice actress with Jing, Geo, Chie Harada, Zarya and Yumeji Kurokouchi. *Ravio shares his French voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Robin Dewitt, Bloodberry and Miyu Greer. *Ravio shares his German voice actor with Bat, Zelgadiss Greywords, El Stingray, Shaggy Rogers, shioh of the Gomar & Shioh pair, Sieghart, Eelektross, Mallow, Dia Jack, Orbb, Mr. Big and Kurapika. *Ravio shares his Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Princess Jun, Ringo, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Claudia Enfield, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Sucy Manbavaran, Casca, Shinoa Hiragi, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters